


Pardon

by Lady_Oscar30



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar30/pseuds/Lady_Oscar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun, a prayer, reflecting on their forbidden feelings for his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is very very old . I think I wrote it in 2004 , if I'm not mistaken . Just remember that was my last fanfic . I only returned to writing in July last year. So forgive the simple and corny text. It was the last time I wrote to the fandom of Saint Seiya . After the responsibilities of life called me and I had to stop writing .  
> Well, I hope you like it .  
> Kisses !

Forgive me, Lord God!  
Forgive me for showing what is hidden in the depths of my soul. By revealing what could never have come to light, which could never happen.  
But I can not stop.  
I can not boot my chest my heart. Yes! For it is he responsible for my misfortune and my doom.  
But I can not stop  
Forgive me, Lord God!  
Forgive me for betraying my honor, my morals, my family did not know, my shame, my goddess and the purity of the soul of my brother Ikki.  
Ikki!  
Best not speak its name. Only further increase my misfortune. It would make me even more dirty and unworthy.  
But I can not stop.  
I can not stop the crazy fever that takes care of my body and my mind every time I contemplate the graceful brilliance of phoenix stars in the sky of Urania and I imagine your beautiful smiling face on each one.  
I can not stop.  
I not prevent the numbness that because in my mind the mavioso sound of her voice or the soft, damp touch of his lips on me.  
We're the same flesh and the same blood. Are the same name and the same tradition, we are the same house, the same family, the same past, the same fate ...  
... and the same heart ...  
... the same soul ...  
Forgive me , Lord God!  
You say that we should always love. To love our neighbor as ourselves. To love our families and even our enemies. Love without distinction.  
But I loved too!  
I loved more than I should.  
I loved more deeply than betray his command and smeared his word.  
I loved my brother!  
But it's not brotherly, pure and sacred love that flows in my chest. I love him more intensely, profoundly. A love that no brother should ever feel for each other. A love impure, sinful ...  
But I can not stop.  
I know I am the worst of sinners. I gave myself to my dear brother Ikki. Yes! I, Shun, I allowed my own brother took me. We are totally one another now.  
One heart!  
So I confess to you: I am guilty!  
Guilty of love beyond all permissible limits.  
Guilty of a love that betrays the gods and offend men.  
Guilty of a feeling that makes me forget everything, leave everything and move on. Fight for my love without caring about the circumstances, the ill-wording, hatred and misunderstanding.  
Culprit who always want you in my arms the man I love so much!  
But I can not regret it!  
Why follow his commandment. For better or worse fulfill his word and respected his will.  
. I loved!  
Surely I die sunk in my sin and I will be forever disgraced by this feeling and my boldness.  
But ... actually ...  
... I have not sinned.  
I loved!  
Forgive me, Lord God!


End file.
